<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un Pensierino by AristaStarfyr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625605">Un Pensierino</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristaStarfyr/pseuds/AristaStarfyr'>AristaStarfyr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>soulmate au [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristaStarfyr/pseuds/AristaStarfyr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearly a year after a wedding, one would think things would settle down.  One would THINK the soulmate business would be figured out, a plan of action would be made for the Foot, and friends and family wouldn't be endangered.  </p><p>One.<br/>Would.<br/>Think.</p><p> </p><p>Wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>soulmate au [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/658718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="gmail-gE gmail-iv gmail-gt">
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="gmail-qQVYZb">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="gmail-utdU2e">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="gmail-btm">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="gmail-">
  <p></p>
  <div class="gmail-aHl">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="gmail-ii gmail-gt">
    <p></p>
    <div class="gmail-a3s gmail-aXjCH">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div class="gmail-adM">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div>
            <p>The place wasn't any easier than last time.  Well, maybe it was a little bit easier.  They came to Japan together on the plane--in first class, with no turbulence, avoided Italy and Russia completely, and was now in a private car on the train heading over to Iga Ueno.  His memory went to not only the Shredder but the recovery from his wound and those damn little ninjas that were lurking everywhere!  He wasn't going to get the chance to fuck his husband again, was he?  But the entire memory wasn't sullied by mishaps.  There was the <em>sento</em>, the expression on Leo's face when he saw Raph in the Kimono, learning Japanese from Toshi.  He had a better grasp on that now, even if people started to rapid-fire converse and he was lost.  Reading little ninja masked faces was a lost cause, though.  He would always rely on his gut for that.  </p>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>He was a better fighter, too.  With Kaito returning, he had a training partner that he wasn't too worried about beating the snot out of.  And the sai wasn't so foreign to him, either.  He still preferred his fists in a fight, though.  Raph watched the rest of the entourage that seemed to be with them constantly.  Kaito, Toshi, Kima and a few other maids he barely remembered their names to.  Except for the first three ninjas, everyone else seemed to be in constant rotation around them.  Leo was off to the side, talking shop with Toshi as they prepared for the visit and all of the administrative dealings that needed to be handled.  Since Yuto's faction had gained the support of the Triad, Foot activity had been a little tense.  From what Raphael understood, Yuto and his slimeball henchman Ken were claiming to be the pure and true Foot.  Clans who were on the fence in the Yukaza remained so, watching how the leaders flexed their muscles.  Leo wouldn't have cared if it weren't for the fact that Yuto had made a very public declaration that Oroku's false nephew dog was a weakling and any under his perceived 'protection' would perish as Leonardo would.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Raphael grunted as the news clip played over in his head.  Leo had proven to be stronger and more resilient than the one-handed traitor.  After all, the turtle still had all of <em>his</em> extremities!  Never the less, the bold act prompted delicate and swift retaliation on Leo's part.  That was part of the reason why they were headed over to Ninja Capitol.  The other reason was to cool the heat in NYC.  The turtle swallowed hard against the rise of bile in his throat.  Slash was up to his nasty games again.  But when was he not?</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>He nearly jumped out of his shell when he felt Leo's hand brush up against his arm.  The turtle must have felt Raph get uneasy.  Leo didn't look at him, said nothing but simply placed a calming hand on him to remind Raph that he wasn't alone.  Time to switch gears.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>"Think they'll still have my man dress?"</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>"<em>Kimono</em>."  Leo didn't look up and the exasperated tone didn't quite match the vaguely amused feeling through their bond.  "I'm sure they preserved it and kept it for you."</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>"Think we can play dress-up again?"</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>He heard the leer in Raph's voice and he tried his best not to take the bait.  But while the turtle appeared impassive, a warmth blossomed underneath.  "If you're good..."</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>"What do ya mean, <em>if</em>?  I'm great!  I'm da best!"</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>"Mmmhmm."  Patronizing.  Raph would show <em>him!</em>  And Leo was secretly counting on that.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>The only problem was that Leonardo was constantly at <em>work</em>.  The only source of entertainment was some sort of basic ninja classes and Toshi.  This part he wished he wasn't reliving.  It was practically <em>torture</em>!  Leo was wrapped up in his pretty silks and bows and Raph was constantly itching to unwrap his gift.  He'd even been denied the <em>sento!</em></p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Another day of meetings was facing Leo and despite the boss' apologies, Raphael was feeling insulted.  Insulted, lonely and childish.  He went through the basic kata in the 'beginner's class,' thinking about the best way to get back at his husband.  Raphael didn't like feeling ignored and set aside--especially when he had been an integral part of Leo's entourage in New York.  Here in Ninja Town, everything was taken care of.  A flock of ninjas flittered around the Yakuza boss everywhere he went.  The pathways were cleared and deemed safe before Leo had the chance to even think about going for a stroll!  That was <em>his</em> job!  Okay.  He shared that with Kaito but it wasn't like Kaito was benched!  Only Raphael had been?  Why was <em>he</em> suddenly the bad guy?</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>After class, Raph was left to his own devices.  With Leo still in meetings, he decided that maybe taking a nap would help pass the time.  However, that was going to be a problem.  In no way, shape or form was he tired.  He was the very opposite of tired and was determined to get his mate's attention.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>"--There is no doubt that Yuto is now in a contract with the Triad," Leonardo's senior advisor droned on.  "The question lies as to where it is most advantageous to place our men to monitor his growth and how best to squash gaining popularity."</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>They had been at this 'Yuto problem' for the past hour.  While there was no question that the ex-Foot member (who was insisting that <em>he</em>&lt; was the proper Foot leader) was a nuisance and needed to be stopped, the manner of how was still very much on the table.  The clan and other defected families following Yuto had joined forces with the Triad.  While not on horrible terms with the Chinese mafia, the Foot tended to keep a 'live and let live' policy with them.  And even though Yuto and the fractured clans <em>left</em>, there was still enough confusion to make the rest of the underworld uncertain as to which Yakuza was the <em>true</em> one.  After all, Oroku was the last clan leader yet Teng was the clan with the longest heritage.  The fact that Yuto was now orchestrating Snakeheads left a horrible taste in Leonardo's mouth.  Known mostly for human trafficking, there had been tales of mutant-knapping as well.  <em>Neither</em> were acceptable in Leo's eyes and he had made certain that particular 'hobby' was curtailed immediately by the Foot.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>The <em>Saiko komen</em> discussed the issue at hand with each other, rarely pausing or looking to Leo for advice.  He had learned that it was best to let them air everything out before he made any conclusions.  He wondered briefly if his uncle allowed them this luxury.  His thoughts wandered briefly to his mate who suddenly had a mischevious streak shoot through their bond.  What was Raphael up to now?</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>"--We recruit more men,  <span><em>Ichizokuno riidaa," </em>Tanaka, the man tohis left proposed.  "Fresh blood is not in the system.  People who Yuto does not know and cannot fathom to learn of."</span></p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>
                
              </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>
                <span>The last thing Leo wanted to do was bring in 'new blood' to the Foot.  He was trying to dismantle it, not make it stronger!  "That is not as simple as you think," Leo pointed out, trying not to be direct.  "Ken-san is extremely crafty.  He--"  How the hell he managed not to yelp out at that particular moment was a miracle.  "He learned several classified things that are not easily accessible."  Leo finished slowly and carefully, desperately trying to ignore the sudden persistent pressure against his plastron.  <em>That </em><em><b>asshole</b></em>!   "I think what would be more advantageous is not sending in men."  Leo shifted slightly, giving the appearance of straightening himself.  The actual problem was that the delicious pressure was being localized on this slit, the stroking slow and sensual.  Leo was going to <em>kill</em> Raph.</span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>
                
              </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>
                <span>"What would you propose, then?"  The first advisor asked stiffly, a little put out by the fact that his plans were being questioned.</span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>
                
              </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>
                <span>"Utilize the strengths we have."  He <em>heard</em> his voice waver slightly.  Leo felt his body reacting to the ghosting stimulus, urging his cock to fill with blood.  "The Kunoichi."</span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>
                
              </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>
                <span>Every advisor looked up with surprise.  Saki <em>never</em> employed the kunoichi.  They were women and in his eyes, only a small step above mutants.  The women were the weaker sex and inferior warriors.  It was a change that was startling.  With a culture that was steeped in tradition, the change was not easy.</span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>
                
              </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>
                <span>Leo growled, letting his fist curl on the little table.  It was difficult enough to suppress the churr.  His cock was painful as it throbbed, barely trapped in its protective pocket.  Leo could feel the smug satisfaction from his lover with each tug and pull, causing Leo's tail to stiffen in sympathy.  Outwardly, a brow ridge arched sharply and the advisors thought that the deep growl in their boss' voice was due to irritation.  Leo <em>swore</em> he felt something get shoved up his ass--Raphael's ass.</span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>
                
              </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>
                <span>"I suggest you think it over," Leonardo grit out.  "It would be foolish to not utilize an extremely effective and untapped resource that we contain.  Since my <em>dear uncle</em> has never used them, Yuto would not suspect such a thing."  Then, under the implication that he was tired of doing this time of verbal run around, Leo concluded the meeting.  He gathered what grace he had left, stood and tried not to waddle out.</span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>
                
              </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>
                <span>No one dared look at  <em>Ichizokuno riidaa </em>when he stalked through the halls of the castle with dark eyes and an expression that promised death.  Whatever had happened to set the Yakuza lord off, no one wanted to try him further.  Leo kept up the pretense, looking pissed instead of worried that his cock was going to pop out of the folds of his kimono or that his smell was going to waft around him like horrible cologne.  The sensations running through his body made walking nearly impossible and he groaned softly when he felt his cock start to spring free of its violation.</span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>
                
              </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>
                <span>If Raphael wasn't dead by the time he found him, Leo would finish the job!</span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>
                
              </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>
                <span>Had Leonardo not been addled by lust, he would have been mortified by his behavior.  There was one thing on his mind and that was taking Raphael and teaching him a lesson.  His cock was throbbing, his hole was pulsating and all that was on his mind was pounding into his turtle.  That was all Raphael's fault.</span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>
                
              </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>
                <span>Throwing open the shoji door to their room, Leo's eyes blazed as he searched for Raphael.  Heaven help him if the turtle wasn't here.  He felt more than heard the churr, the unique vibration pulling one from Leo's throat like a siren.  Eyes snapping to that direction, he caught Raph in the sexiest, most compromising position he'd ever seen.  Leaning against the support beam of the room, his one-foot was propped up on a nightstand.  The sight of his lover watching with hooded eyes was too much-especially with the way one hand-pumped over a leaking cock and the other was knuckles deep in his hole.</span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>
                
              </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>
                <span>"Get a craving, Fearless?"</span>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>
                
              </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p><span>Leo didn't even think.  He simply invaded space, knocked the supporting leg to give himself room and briefly adjusted his clothes enough so that his cock was draped along with the hand that was prepping that delicious hole.  That was when Raphael froze.  Leo caught it and contemplated his options.  No, the prompt 'let it go' was tossed out of the window by 'fuck this turtle now' option.  His growl was low as he pressed his hips up against Raph's and buried his snout into the other's neck.  "Stop," he muttered, reaching to cover Raph's hand with his own.  For a moment Raphael's hand stilled and Leo drew in a shuddering breath, guiding the movements slowly.  "Stop being so <em>fucking</em> irresistible."  His voice was so low that the very vibrations lit Raph's nerves on fire.  "You distract me with your very presence and the absence of your presence.  You're in my pores and I can <em>never</em> get rid of you."  The nip to Raph's throat was much lighter than he had ever received himself from the brawler.  It didn't matter because Raph gasped all the same.  "I would never want to."  The nip was quickly soothed with a lick and Leo couldn't help but flick his eyes up to look at Raph's expression.  </span>He wasn’t disappointed.  There his brawler was, basking in the words with hid head tipped back, mouth slack and hand following Leonards’s pace complacently.  “That just leaves me with one question, Raphael.”</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>...”Huh?”  The turtle was having a horrendous time keeping up with the conversation.  The question was more like a grunt as he peeled one eye open.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>“Do you want me to take you, or be taken?”  Despite his need, Leo made the time so that Raphael could process it.  “You got me so worked up,” he moaned breathily in Raph’s ear, sliding his turgid length against him.  “I wanna make your thighs shake.” A well-placed tongue flick has Raph churring helplessly.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>He tried to answer non-verbally by pulling his fingers out and using what lube remained on them to slick up Leo’s cock.  Breathing shallowly, Raphael watched Leo’s face as he positioned them.  And that’s where Leo stopped.  “Nuh, uh. Use your words, Raph.”</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p><em>Shit</em>. He was going to make him say it? Why? The longer he kept silent, the more purple he got.  Leo started to ease back which prompted the words- “Why do ya want me begging?” He sounded whiny and desperate, struggling to understand while he could feel their pulses pounding in his head.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>“I don’t.”  Yes, he needed him to say it.  If he didn’t, Leo wondered how quickly he could get out of his hakama layers to be impaled.  While he could have enough restraint not to take his turtle, he didn't have enough fortitude to abstain from sex altogether.  “I want to be certain you want me in you, <em>anata</em>.”  The kiss he followed with was hungry and deep, temporarily wiping Raph’s thoughts away.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>“Yeah, “ he groaned out after a minute.  His eyes were closed and he waited for that sting but it didn’t come.  Damn him.  Raph forced his head to roll so he could look at Leo, those deep blue eyes dark and hungry.  And yet they were so patient, still loving.  Something clenched tightly in Raphael’s chest and he made a soft sound.  “Want you in me,” he whispered, clear enough to be understood.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>The reward was another rough kiss, bis face cupped briefly by both hands.  The surge of love between them made the mechanic gasp.  While their height difference was slight, it was enough to need to play around with their positioning.  “You’re going to. Have to stroke yourself,” Leonardo warned when he was fully inside.  Both hands braced Raph upright against the wall, felling almost effortless to the larger turtle.  It was proof of how strong Leo could be when he wanted to.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Starting was still weird.  The flashbacks were still there and it kept Raph tense enough that Leo didn't dare go fast.  The channel was too tight even with lube and stretching but Leonardo was infinitely patient.  He savored rolling into his lover, churring and moaning and making certain that Raph knew how good he felt.  </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>One thrust hit the mechanic just right and he yelped, throwing his head back hard enough to clip the wooden beam.  <em>Finally</em>!  Leo shifted just enough to make the angle easier and churred before he pulled out and pushed back in.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Once Leo was stabbing at that prostate, Raph was impossible to keep quiet.  And normally Leo would have been trying to quiet him down.  This time he encouraged the sounds, swallowing his pride for the time being and giving Raph every allowance to just enjoy it.  Riding through the clutch, pull and sudden spasm of muscles was treated like a test of fortitude.  Huffy breaths and churrs and non-sensical noises were a coveted symphony.  And when Raphael broke, Leo grunted, feeling his control leave him as he shifted quickly in contrast to the contractions around his cock, chasing his release.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>It was the second time Leo had this opportunity and the first Raph hadn’t broken down completely.  He shivered and clung to Leo, breathing hard and unable to figure out if he wanted to keep his eyes open or squeeze them shut.  He felt Leo shift away and suddenly he scrambled to hang on, barely feeling his husband slipping out.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>“I’m not going anywhere,” Leo assured him, moving smoothly up against him once he was certain that Raph could support his weight.  “In a few, I do need to get a washbasin.”  Leo was determined to make it a custom to take care of Raph after sex like this.  It was certainly by no means an insinuation that the turtle couldn’t take care of himself.  It was so that Raphael would learn that Leo wasn’t going to leave him.  He wouldn't be left to fend for himself.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>“No more meetings?”</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>“None for tonight.”  Leonardo detected that pleased feeling and he chuckled darkly.  “That probably has more to do with the fact that I made myself look like an enraged <em>yokai</em> while I was hunting for you.  No one is going to want to bother me for a while.”  But Raph’s satisfaction was still there.  He needed to nip that in the bud before Raphael turned this into a nasty habit.  “But if you pull me out of a meeting like that again,” the boss drawled, “you better be completely prepared for me.  Just like you were earlier.”  The statement had an immediate dampening effect.  Good!   Even better that it felt like Raph wasn’t <em>too</em> put out by it.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>“Fuck you, ya shit.”</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>“Maybe later,” Leo purred, unphased by Raph’s gruffness.  “I love you, Raphael <em>no kimi</em>.”</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taking a breather from NYC and Slash, the pair find themselves in a bequeathing predictament.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p><br/>The night was still even for the sleeping ninja town.  For the past few days, Raphael had been quiet and docile.  It drew concern from many who were used to the loud and brash American while a few others quietly hoped that he was settling down.  Leo found the change interesting and refreshing even though he started to bait his husband after a day or two.  He would brush by Raph's side or look at Raph a certain way, muttering low that he couldn't wait for Raph to make him ‘calm and complacent.’</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Raph couldn't help but smirk at that, a little surprised that he wasn't too put off by Leo’s late-night meeting tonight.  Maybe there was something to that ‘getting laid’ bit.  Not that it would change the brawler’s habits but it was nice to have a little bit of security even though his husband was a crime boss.  His very strong, sexy, virile husband.  He had to admit that when Leo had him-once the tense shock of traumatic memories wore off- he kind of....liked it.  It felt good and he knew that Leo enjoyed himself doing that too.  But what felt more important over that sex was the time after.  Leo didn't leave him,  didn't use that particular form of intimacy to placate him and then turn around to do whatever.  Just thinking about the hour they simply laid together and Leo was tracing his scutes before falling asleep was enough to make Raph want to have it happen again-not too soon, but the thought that he was a willing partner was good enough. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gah, he was turning into a mush.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Movement out by the sakura tree had Raph paying a little more attention to the yard than his inner thoughts.  The breeze shifted and he caught the faint, tinny scent of blood.  There was a soft cry and Raph moved, hopping down from the castle’s ‘porch’ and headed over to the thing by the tree.  It was too big to be a dog or a cat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh, shit,” the turtle breathed when he managed to get to the source of scent and sound. A soft whimper drifted up to his ears before he heard the plea for help in Japanese.  A woman was leaning against the tree, clinging to it with both hands in order to stay upright.  Her distended belly was dark with some wet substance.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Please help me, </em><span><em>Ichizokuno riidaa</em>.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>He smelled the blood and without a second thought, he hefted her into his arms.  Raph started to sprint but when she cried out he froze, moving forward again at a smoother, slower pace.  “Leo!”  His husband, luckily enough, just returned and was standing on the porch, watching and waiting to see what Raph brought back.  As soon as he felt Raph’s agitation, he was turning on the lights.  When he noted the injured woman, Leo shifted into action, ignoring the blood that soaked into his clothes as he helped Raph.  </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“Put her down on the futon. Go get the doctor.”  Leo helped ease her down, noting the pained expression on her face.  As Raphael hurried off to find the physician at this late hour, Leo stayed beside the woman, accessing her injuries.  She grabbed at his hand, pleading incoherently and Leo forced a calm smile, petting her hair in attempts to soothe her.  Knife wounds to a very pregnant belly were not good and he didn't need to be human to figure that out.  “Please, just relax,” he murmured.  “All will be well.  Raphael-san is fetching the doctor.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>The turtle crooned in Japanese, getting her frantic, shallow breathing to slow and deepen. Suddenly she gripped his hand again, catching his attention.  “</span>
    <span><em>Ichizokuno riidaa</em>, I am from the Yuto clan.”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>Leo refused to let that be a surprise.  His face remained blank as she spoke.  How a pregnant, injured woman from the rival clan managed to get this far into the castle grounds was beyond him.  He needed to have a very careful talk with his security.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“M-my husband believes that I am carrying a girl to insult him.”  The woman’s face crumpled and Leo’s expression turned hard.  “It is a dishonor to not bear sons.” A painful keen came from her and Leo did the only thing he could think of: cradle her against his plastron, sitting half upright.  “Please. I <em>beg</em> you.  Do not let her die by the hands of a hateful, ignorant man.  <em>Please</em>!”</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You have my word,” Leo murmured solemnly.  “Your daughter will be well protected by the Foot as well as yourself.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“If my daughter is protected by you, I can die in peace.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The words made Leonardo frown.  Yet he wasn’t unused to the finality of it; luckily he had heard them as Raph certainly wouldn't understand the culture behind them. “She will know how brave her mother is.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The flurry of doctors and his mate kept them from continuing the conversation.  More words were no longer necessary.  Still coated in blood-spatter from the woman, Leo pulled Raphael back, cautioning that they should clean up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She’s gonna be okay now, right?”  Raph asked hurriedly as he scrubbed by the sink.  “We got the doc to her and she’ll be fine.” He wasn’t comforted by his mate’s silence.  “Leo, <em>tell me.</em>”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Leo finally took in a breath, held it as he considered how best to answer and then exhaled.  “The baby should be fine if she was not injured by the tanto.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Wait.  What about the mom?”  Raphael glared at his mate.  “Leo!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m sure the physician will do all he can.” The words sounded unconvincing even in Leo’s ears.  “She will need a strong will to survive but she has lost a lot of blood, Raph.  Her pulses are weak.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The crime boss couldn’t help but fold himself into Raph’s arms when he noted the expression of devastation on the turtle.  The thought of another person becoming an orphan was hitting the brawler hard.  Leo could feel the huge draws of breath against his neck as Raphael took in his scent for comfort.  “What about the dad?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m afraid she said that the father of the child was the one who attacked her.”  The sharp intake of disbelief clenched at Leo’s heart.  “The woman is from Yuto’s clan.  .... I don’t believe this is a trap, though.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How the hell did she manage to get away?” the brawler breathed, knowing already that Leo didn’t have the answer.  “Will they come after her?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That I don’t know.”   Hearing a noise from their room and the hurried murmurs of the medical staff, Leo gently brushed his fingers over Raphael’s hand. “The best we can do now is make certain our defenses are strong.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Raph glanced back at the shoji, hesitating before he followed his husband.  “They’re gonna be okay though, yeah?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He didn’t receive an answer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The healthy squall of a baby reverberated out of the couple’s room.  Leo lifted his head towards the sound, smiling slightly. Hopefully, the infant’s protests were a good indicator of health.  Raph grumbled a bit in his sleep, keeping his cheek on Leo’s leg.  It was a welcomed weight while time passed.  Finally, the crime boss nudged Raphael.  “Baby’s here.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For all of the turtle’s grumpiness and attitude, the excitement that gleamed in the mechanic’s eyes was bright and boyish.  Raphael was up like a shot, throwing open the door before thinking of propriety.  He sought out the squealing thing in the doctor’s hands, still tipped downwards.  Residues of white and pink junk were clinging to curled limbs and a shock of black, almost matted looking hair was on her head.  The smell of blood and body was sharp in the turtle’s nose as he briefly considered what that glistening tube was but was quickly forgotten at the sight of the newborn.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Leo was just as awestruck but he had an image to keep up.  The doctor was about to place the infant with the woman when she shook her head, muttering something Leo couldn’t quite make out.  The doctor’s game face was good as he looked to the turtles, motioning them closer.  “Come. Sit.”  Leonardo forced his face to remain impassive while Raph scuttled closer immediately, looking very much like an overly eager puppy.  His heart was going to burst, he just <em>knew</em> it!  But while his emotions were carefully controlled, he paid overt attention to the physician.  The woman was essentially giving her human baby to <em>mutants</em>.  There was already enough tension going around that more didn’t need to be added to it. “Baby head is big and heavy,” the doctor forewarned in his broken but understandable English.  “Support neck with elbow.  Support bottom with hand.” And just like that, the baby-still slick with birthing fluids- was deposited into Raphael’s giant, meaty arms.  Leo couldn't help his expression shift into something soft and tender at that moment.  Still protesting about her birth, the infant's caterwauls faded into occasional bleats as she tired herself out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Leo knew right then and there that Raphael wasn’t going to let her go.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking at the woman that was still leaning against a nurse, he smiled gently.  “Do you have a name for her?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Emmi,” Raph answered, not realizing Leo wasn’t speaking to him.  It didn’t matter that Leo had asked in Japanese- he caught enough of the words and he was so enthralled with the tiny pink human in his arms that he simply answered.  Blinking rapidly, he looked up, realizing his mistake.  “What? She looks like...her name was Mary Elizabeth.  Whatever.  Ya weren’t—“</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That is her name,” the woman whispered in English, draping her hand on top of Leo’s.  “It is good.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah?”  That boyish, lopsided grin showed on Raphael’s face and Leo couldn’t help but smile back.  Raph’s smile smoothed out as he looked down at the child.  “Yeah, but I’m not her dad, so you should name her.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Leo’s face faltered when he felt the woman’s hand slip off his.  Turning back, he saw that she was slumped back, the light gone from her eyes.  Saying something quietly in Japanese, he reached over to close the woman’s eyes.  “Mary Elizabeth shall be her name, then,” Leo announced as he looked to his mate.  “Her father <em>did</em> name her.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Is she—-“</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Resting in peace knowing she brought this baby into safe hands.” Leo knew that keeping Raphael calm would keep the baby calm.  She seemed to be settling into the protective thickness of Raph’s arms quite well.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Raph couldn’t help but look back and forth between Leo, the dead woman, and the infant.  “Ya mean...<em>we’re</em> keeping her?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Leonardo nodded.  “Yes.  I’m sure there are some minor formalities we’ll have to go through, but we’re keeping her.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We have a baby girl.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The crime boss sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly.  “Yeah.”  For the time being, he pushed away all the duties that needed to be completed, the government mumbo jumbo in order to clear the infant for travel and the necessary leg work to make her an American citizen.  He avoided the frantic thoughts of how the hell they were going to take care of a <em>human</em> infant when they had zero experience, much less time to anticipate the girl’s arrival.  For now, Leo let it all go and simply existed in the Moment, leaning over Raph’s shoulder to look at the little girl as the doctor tossed a little blanket over Raph’s arms as he took care of the umbilical cord.  “Emmi, huh?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yep.” Raphael sniffed softly, leaning back against Leo when he felt an arm surround him and Leo’s fingers just brush against the crown of hair.  “If she’s stuck with us, she’s gonna need all the guardian angels she can get.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>